Arachnid Magic
Arachnid Magic (蜘蛛の魔法, Kumo no Mahō) is a peculiar form of magic that's not widely-known. In fact, it was invented quite recently by its only known user — Arcadia Widow, a Dark Mage infamous throughout the world for her various evil deeds. It's considered to be a form of the Black Arts, as it utilizes various hexes in order to subdue its opponents. As the name states, it revolves around the theme of spiders, one of the world's most venomous creatures, thus being one of the few existing animal-themed magics. It's because of this that the magic also finds its basis in Poison Magic; this makes it count as a Subspecies Magic. Due to the way it's used under normal conditions, it's considered to be a Caster Magic. Description Arcadia is a woman that's infamously known throughout the magical continent for various aspects of her personage, including her combat prowess, her beauty and her formidable intelligence. Due to this, she's garnered various monikers for herself over the course of five hundred years and is feared as one of the most dangerous Dark Mages to ever walk the face of Earthland by myriad members of the Magic Council and different governmental bodies, so much so that it would take a considerable amount of manpower to track her down and defeat her. Perhaps the most common reason she's considered to be nearly invincible is because of her extremely high magical prowess, especially in the Black Arts. Furthermore, of all the Black Arts and other magical abilities under her possession, Arachnid Magic is considered to be the most synonymous to her namesake, the one she favors most, and something that's employed at all times. As the name of this magic would imply, as would any other animal-based magic for that matter, the user is able to employ the various characteristics of or conjure forth the creature in-question — in this case, , one of the most well-known poisonous creatures humankind has ever known; the reasons why Arachnid Magic is considered to be a form of the Black Arts instead of a standard magic is because the spiders are created through the use of Living Magic instead of simply forged from one's energy; not only that, the spiders invoked through such a method are considered to be more deadly than the average spider, their behavior being more carnivorous and bloodthirsty while possessing poison contaminated with Magical Barrier Particles — thus serves as a severely potent bane to magical beings. Interestingly enough, the poison is also infused with various hexes, thus the afflicted will also experience a random de-buffer of sorts while they slowly are eaten away by said poison. Furthermore, the magic is able to control pre-existing spiders, something that other animal-based magics are incapable of, though the method of doing so is unique to Arcadia's being. The spiders controlled and created through this magic act as extension of her being — seeing whatever they see and experiencing whatever they experience, thus commonly used as a form of espionage and often disguised as normal spider to avoid suspicion. Through these spiders, she's able to accumulate a vast amount of information in a short amount of time all the while located in a single place. The coloration of the spiders matches that of the infamous , being completely pitch-black and possessing unique markings on its abdomen, which usually take the form of a skull and crossbones, a symbol denoting to various products being identified as poisonous and lethal. This is due to them being formed from a black mass conjured through the aforementioned magic, which then takes on its current shape at Arcadia's will. It's said that the black mass is something similar to the flesh of a Demon, thus can't be destroyed as easily. This would mean that the only known method of permanently killing off such arachnids are through the powers of purification or Devil Slayer Magic, no other magic being able to cut it. The spiders are considered to be highly durable, have an incredible recovery rate, and are very strong in lieu of their size — taking down and consuming larger opponents in a matter of seconds. It's said that because its skin and feet are coated in a corrosive poison, it's highly advised to avoid contact. Arcadia has once stated that if she gained access to larger portions of energy, then the number of spiders generated and controlled through this magic will total to the number of water drops in mist; furthermore they will keep on dividing and multiplying unless every last one is killed by the aforementioned methods. Due to this, its possible to use this magic to defeat hordes upon hordes of enemies at a given time. Aside from Arcadia controlling hordes of one of the most dangerous creatures to haunt your basements and attics, she also gains a slew of abilities and powers relating to spiders overall, thus sticking to the magic's theme; aside from changing her physiology into that of a spider and all its variants, thus growing extra limbs from her body or other surfaces to serve her myriad purposes — which mainly lie in close-range combat and spellcasting, she's able to employ diverse capabilities that belong to different species of spiders. Some of them include splitting her body into multiple parts are remotely controlling them in a manner to a puppeteer, having enhanced senses and becoming more sensitive to the activity of her surroundings, adapting to various environments — thus assimilating traits from said locations to use to her advantage (i.e. breathing fire and heat immunity in hot environments and enhanced swimming and hydrokinesis in damp environments), hardening the skin to serve as a makeshift impenetrable shield, absorbing the various powers, abilities, and life force of those she makes contact with — using it as her own, not unlike a similar magic, enhanced strength, speed, and stamina, amongst a many upon many others. Through this magic in which she's fully mastered over the course of her lifetime, Arcadia is able to demonstrate the deadly power that an arachnid holds. One of the most notable traits that Arcadia exudes is the ability to employ, create, or assimilate various types of poisons — something commonly used by spiders in order to trap, kill, and/or consume their prey. As stated before, the spiders produced by this magic are more dangerous than the norm because of their overall nature, produced from the effects of Living Magic, and having poison infused with Magical Barrier Particles. Arcadia is well-versed in toxicology, using poison for a majority of her lifetime before inventing this magic; by implementing her vast knowledge of such a topic, she's able to create various poisons that's able to induce various effects on the body according to the magical wavelength, genetic makeup, amongst a slew of other factors she often takes into consideration. She's noted to be able to causes dangerous mutations in a person through a poison she freely modifies, causing grotesque phenomena to occur as a result, some of which can cause instant death when the poison is injected at specific points of the body. Arcadia is shown to be able to emit a corrosive miasma with just a simple exhale of her breath, capable of causing sub-atomic breakdown of everything it makes contact with, leaving naught a trace of their existence. She's also capable of producing an odorless, scentless, and tasteless poisonous powder which can linger on various surfaces, even her own skin; anyone who comes in contact with an object or person laced with this type of poison will suffer severe motor dysfunction, which tends to last for a few hours — more than enough time for her spiders to consume that person whole. Like any good spider, Arcadia is able of producing webs that are considerably more potent than the ones employed through , both in composition and in durability. These webs serve as a makeshift weapon of sort for Arcadia, making it easier for her to capture her prey or simply immobilize them. In the similar vein to Molding Magic, these webs can be crafted in any shape she deems fit; the creations are later infused with the same substance used to create the spiders, gaining a form of sentience while being attached to Arcadia to a certain extent — firmly manipulated through her will. As spiders are usually synonymous with webs, the web constructs often have spiders infused in them; whenever the creation is destroyed, it releases a large amount of spiders, which then proceed to viciously attack and consume the unsuspecting offender. It seems that this magic is used with a specific Magic Seal created by Arcadia herself, which she states is rather important to control the incredulous lethality of her magic; this sigil is rather complex in design, but sticks to the overall theme the magic presents. These sigils can be used as a form of combat itself, as they're strong enough to be used as a makeshift shield, especially in layers, durable enough to pin down opponents, and are able to employ the various capabilities of this magic without the usage of the spiders or the associated traits. The magic in and of itself is considerably dangerous in lieu of the simplicity in its naming; this is due to its creator and only user being incredulously powerful as a mage, employing various magics, abilities, and combat methods to dominate all that dare stand against her. Basically, this magic takes the various aspects of a spider to such extremes, making them even more dangerous than initially perceived. Trivia *This magic is based off of a magic of a similar nature from the anime/manga series, Soul Eater. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Black Arts Category:Poison Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery